Sleeping With the Enemy
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Jack and Hebina, cunning, logical and completely against each other. A proposition finds them both flung towards each other rather harshly. However, the consequences that arise may not bode well for either.
1. The Serpent Sheds Her Skin

Sleeping with the Enemy

Whether they liked it or not, Jack and Hebina had quite a lot in common. They were relentless in their pursuits, cleverly cunning and loathed the prospect of losing. When one sudden torrid tryst lands them both in compromising positions, the ball is in anyone's court now. The game intensifies when one of them proposes an arrangement. Solipsistic lust and obligations to one's duty clash as the two start heating up the racing academy.

Chapter 1

The Serpent Sheds her Skin

He had to remind himself the reason he was doing this was justified and critical. His duty, obligations and beliefs in legal justice were on the line. Day after day he spent utilizing his time with either training, forming ties with the other races and well, racing. Jack mentally slapped himself silly before shoving himself into a bucket of ice water. It was time to get drastic. The undercover investigator was not one to give up so easily. Yes, that was the exact reason why he had decided that enough was enough. Searching Hebina's quarters in Gurao was his last hope since she simply would not warm up to him. A red flush crossed over his skin and he inwardly cringed at the sheer awkward nature in which he asked her to race with him.

Her reaction was, the least to say, disastrous. She fled. She darted right out of the dining room with her equally sinister sisters, screaming at the top of her lungs. She must have thought him some perverted freak of nature. It struck him odd though. Hebina didn't come across as the type to shriek in the face of strangers. Perhaps, she wasn't as crippled a criminal, as he believed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning at his past faux pas. _I had to be some Casanova about it. Seriously? Race with me, Hebina, I beg you? What a cheesy line!_

Reprimanding himself would have to wait. It was finally time to investigate this pirate's lair. The room she was given was kept relatively clean. Moreover, it was sparsely furnished. Hebina had only brought along with her a little chest that was, to his dismay, locked. Well, this was just his sheer good luck. He had absolutely no lock-picking tools. He could have banged his head against the floor in exasperation. Sometimes, he wondered why he had survived this long in the force. Wait, what force? Oh yeah, he worked alone. He was just a forever loner fighting for the greater good. Because ever since he joined, he was suddenly everyone's most hated investigator in the Galactic Federation. _I am pathetic. _

The pity party would also have to wait. Jack could not wallow in his self-depression for too long. Certainly, he could have taken up another occupation that didn't lead him to sneak into women's private boudoirs. Yet, this was his ambition since young. It was to ensure that evil was put behind bars and good prevailed. His sharp, golden eyes fell upon a black piece of velvet peeking out of Hebina's rather mussed blankets. It signaled to him, almost crying out for inspection.

"Aha! What is this, Hebina? Valuable cloth that you have stolen?" He shrank down to a crouching position and inched forward, keeping as quiet as possible. Reaching out a trembling hand, he fisted the velvet and divested it from its hiding place. Jack's tongue proceeded to slide down his esophagus. It was a pair of raven, lace trimmed panties. There was a label peeking out of it. Embossed upon it was a serpent, its tongue out, hissing in vengeance at the intruder that dared disturb its slumber. Jack quivered, glowing frightfully red. _He-Hebina's un-underwear…underwear…_ This was not what he had in mind when he was to investigate all the nooks and crannies of Hebina's whereabouts. He felt a stirring sensation acting up down below. To be specific, it lurked in the depths between his thighs. _The fuck! This is not the time to get aroused! Especially not over a space pirate!_

Hebina was the enemy. She was a wrongdoer. She pillaged and plundered innocent victims, solely to satisfy her greed for materialistic pleasures. It didn't matter if she wore such scandalous lingerie. Even if that lingerie felt so deliciously good caressing the pads of his hands. Jack found himself fingering the material of the panties unconsciously. As he tried to calm his demon down south from emerging, his mind could not be restrained from thinking up notions that tempted it to do so.

_A space pirate wearing such a delicate little piece. Hmm, I wonder what it looks like slipped on. _The detective found himself smiling giddily at the thought. _Or better yet, slipped off…off of that luscious rump…down her curvy thighs…past her smooth knees and down those toned calves. _Catching himself with a loud yelp, he hurled away the devious cloth with all his might before bracing himself against the wall. His respiration came out in lengthy, heavy pants. Focus. That was what he desperately needed right now. Not Hebina. Oh no, definitely not Hebina. His eyes slid close and a frustrated grunt escaped his, he now realized, parched lips. With newfound determination coursing through him, he lunged off the wall and clenched his claws. He will not be swayed by that pirate's femininity. He had a mission and was finally going to get somewhere with it.

Yet, his treacherous gaze fell upon that abandoned garment that lay, almost forlorn, in a corner of the room. He inhaled deeply, steeling himself. _All right, Jack, this is just another case. Just because she is beautiful…uh, no! Not beautiful! Uh, attractive…no! Gorgeous. No, that's even worse! Ugh, point being, you have to keep your heart and body disciplined. She is a criminal and needs to be thoroughly investigated. _No sooner had those thoughts strung through his mind that he heard twin female voices permeate the room. Evasive action! Pronto! Of course, the only means of immediate escape was under the bed. Obviously, someone had wished this upon him for some sadistic enjoyment. Whoever that bastard was could spontaneously combust right now. It would be adequate consolation. At that moment, somewhere in the heart of Gurao, Antares wondered why he, out of the blue, felt this searing sensation stoking within him.

"Oh, finally! I'm looking forward to a long night of beauty sleep after this dreadfully long day of training. Why, my skin is starting to lose its luster!" Hebina's sultry, low feminine tones tingled Jack's radar ears and he swallowed. He could extend a slight bit of courtesy and admit that the space pirate's voice was actually quite delightful to hear. An only exception was when she shrilled or burst into fitful, bratty tears over a supposedly unfair defeat. A far more spunky voice followed Hebina's outburst. It would have been pleasant to the ear if not for the teasing tinge to it.

"Oh, I thought snakes were nocturnal creatures," It was that Fiona girl, from Team Jet. Oh shit! He had completely forgotten that the both of them shared a room. Well, now he wasn't just knee deep in sewage. He was waist deep and sinking fast. "And sorry, Hebina, you would need eternal sleep to get anywhere beautiful." Jack inferred that such a scathing remark would have been easily punctuated with a stuck out tongue. He always had such good instincts. Hebina hissed at the taunt, spitting something out along the lines of ripping off Fiona's oral appendage if she didn't shut up. Again, he swallowed. She had a wrathful side that was almost, dare he say it, exciting.

"Unlike you, little Missy, I actually care for sleep. Now, go run along with your equally bratty ruffian friends if you're not going to hit the sheets. You will only be a disturbance." The sliding screen separating both the girls' rooms slid open, signaling Jack that the serpent had slunk back into its secluded lair. He crawled out just enough so that he could stare up at the full length of Hebina. She had her arms raised high above her head, loosening out any knots that had formed during another day of Coach Dile's hellish workout sessions. Jack struggled to restrain the low groan about to emerge from his lips. This graceful motion had made all of Hebina's voluptuous contours appear all the more prominent to him. He darted his tongue out to moisten his sandpaper mouth. _Easy there, Jack. Remember who she is. She is not one to be lusted for. She is a pirate! Yet, oh, she looks so…Mmm._

Hebina let out a contented sigh as she plopped down rather gracelessly on her bed. If not for his fangs coming down upon his bottom lip, Jack would have let out a sharp cry. Her boots came into his view. This carried on for precisely four minutes. Languidly, one booted leg came up to rest upon her right thigh. Hebina tugged it off gently, letting out grateful mews in the process. All heat that Jack had been attempting to control torpedoed straight to his groin again. _Crap! Crap! Crap! This was not part of the plan! Why does she have to undress now? And why does she have to make those awful, disgusting, appalling…ravishing, arousing…I mean, REVOLTING noises while doing it! _Jack's eyes wrenched themselves shut and his claws dug deep into the floor beneath him. He shook himself rapidly as he laid in this uncomfortable way on his stomach. It was getting progressively more discomforting what with the erection raging in the crotch of his pants. _This is great, just fantastic. I have a boner over a space pirate. This is even more disgraceful than her being able to overtake me! If the other investigators knew about this, I really will be a true social outcast. Not that I already wasn't one._

When the detective finally braved a peek, his pupils dilated till they were tiny little obsidian disks. Hebina was now standing before the full-length mirror in the far left of her room, bootless. _She has such cute, nimble feet. Of course, not that I care a fig about it! _Her slim fingers were now at her collar, and as they parted the heavenly gates of her blouse, more of her buttercup yellow tinged fair skin was revealed to Jack's unconsciously roving eyes. He was sure his bottom lip was bleeding with the way he was gnawing it so intently. First exposed like precious gems unearthed, was her sculpted clavicle. As his tongue darted out to, futilely, wet his dried mouth again, he could not block out the tantalizing image of him pinning her against the wall, barking at her to confess and if she would not, he would persuade her.

"_Jack! Are you insane! What-what are you doing!" Hebina realized she was caught between the detective's strong build and the wall behind her. Her magenta eyes were large and glowing with shock, offense and…could it be arousal? Her wrists were firmly wrested in Jack's firm grip and his mouth was a mere dangerous inch away from hers. His orange pupils searched her, scanning over her body, not missing an inch. Hebina writhed beneath him, flushed and scandalized. Why, his gaze made her feel practically naked! _

"_Hebina," He purred out, his hot breath making her legs degrade into mere gelatinous pillars. "What are you really up to, coming here? Tempting me with your ravishing beauty? Tossing out careless giggles, flirtatious winks and double entendres? Do you plan to lure me from the hands of Justice and into a life of piracy?" All the thieving tramp could do was stare up at him in such wonderment. Surely, surely, those weren't her nipples protruding through her red blouse, aching to feel his claws or even his tongue. This maniac could not possibly turn her on! He was not her type! At all! Still, could she deny how his probing gaze affected her? There was familiar stirring warmth that gradually increased between her thighs. "Jack…" It was a mere whisper, a faltering statement._

"_Confess, Hebina," The detective's claws reached to up her collar, parting her blouse in one swift movement, revealing a set of pert, round breasts. Jack licked his lips, a hunger he had not felt in many years overwhelming his ever sense. He leaned in and dragged the tip of his tongue along her collarbone, relishing her stifled gasp of astonished pleasure. "I will ensure you do if you refuse." _

"_Oh, Jack…Jack…Jack."_

Completely immersed in his lurid fantasy, the now very horny investigator hadn't noticed that the object of his most erotic visions was actually speaking his name aloud. Forcing himself out back into the real world, where Hebina will never allow him to so much as breathe the air about her, he opened his eyes. Oh sweet spirits of racing. She only wore her dangerously fitting pants and a purple corset, laced tightly in the back. If he could, he would emerge from his hiding, reach out one trembling hand and pull those ties loose. _Enough of that, you pathetic dog in heat! Listen to what she just said pertaining to you! You were already this close to having sticky unmentionable effusions under her bed! At least wait till you pry out some information from her for once!_

"I do wonder where Jack disappeared to all of a sudden. After dinner, he just vanished. Ugh, what do I care about that little weirdo anyway?" _Weirdo! Why the little witch! _Hebina's hands dropped down to her shapely hips, cutting off his train of thought. Like a delectable donut being unraveled from its paper bag wrapper, her toned rear soon was fully reflected in his pupils, covered most pitifully by thin, violet lace. Jack was certain that if his mouth weren't dry right now, it'd be filled to the brim with saliva. _Just look at me! I can barely focus now with that…that…derriere in front of me! Oh, what would it be like to touch it? Squeeze it? Feel her in my palms? No, Jack! Resist! You must resist! You're a hair's breadth away from attacking her from behind!_

_I won't! I'm not that kind of man! _The internal battle within him raged. He reached one of his claws to grip onto his head, which was getting progressively sore from all these conflicting emotions. Still in her unmentionables, Hebina stood before the mirror, humming a little tune as she brushed out her sapphire hair. _I do wonder what it would be like to have those silken strands intertwining within my fingers. That isn't the only thing you would like to touch and you know it. Shut up! Well, it isn't. _Concentrate. He squeezed his eyes shut tonight for what seemed to be the millionth time. His corneas were starting to sting. When he eventually opened them, Hebina had pulled up a chair directly in front of his line of view and seated herself. Her profile was more of a queen, basking in regality than a common, filthy pirate. He knew that. Jack had it ingrained ever since he knew Hebina. Yet, the illusion before him had bewitched him. Strangely, the undercover bat couldn't give a flying fuck about it. Her lithe limbs draped over the dark arms, creating such a stark, lovely contrast. Jack could almost envision anyone lower than dirt, hurrying to kiss her feet and beg for fair, merciful judgment. It would be futile of course. Hebina was a devious little trickster. He would soon learn that she was also a treacherous tease.

Hebina was not usually one to do this. She was a lady after all. A space pirate maybe but her title will forever be that of a noblewoman. Until, those damned imposters infiltrated her family. The mastermind. She will never forget him. After all, he left with every shred of her fortune and property...on their wedding day. The pirate narrowed her eyes and her painted lips pulled into a vengeful sneer. She would never be fooled like that again. Honest labor and moral means were ludicrous. To truly survive in such a cruel world, you had to always, perpetually, without fail, play dirty. That was the space pirate's philosophy and she will forever stick to it. Back to the problem at hand, before she started dwelling on darker times, she straightened herself up on the chair and parted her thighs, bracing her feet on the silk covered bed. She had not the faintest notion that she was being watched. Nor did she know the effect she wielded upon that voyeur and his quickly engorging nether regions.

Jack was certain that at this particular moment, rational thoughts he had strove to keep were quickly dissipating. Hebina was in this chair, legs wide and inviting with what appeared to be a look of utter peace on her normally emotive countenance. One of her languid hands slithered down to the apex of her thighs and Jack's jaw came unhinged. Surely, a woman as arrogant as Hebina didn't do _that_! Still, she was a pirating wench. The thought inflamed him further. The explorative fingers paused before her most private regions. A most vexed, hesitant expression crossed her face.

"Oh, don't be silly, Hebina! Every woman indulges in a little solo fun once in a while! I know for sure Daijako has done it; honestly, she can never keep it down when she does. And maybe even Kohebiko. Though she is too much of an innocent. Oh what's wrong with me? I can do this! The little rugrat's gone to train late at night with her pathetic team. I have the room to myself. Moreover, the doors and walls are soundproof. Well, here goes nothing," Jack could now literally hear his heart pound in the deepest recesses of his ears. His sonic hearing amplified it tenfold till it was almost deafening. His eyes followed one lone, trembling finger that snaked down and tenderly prodded her womanly folds through the dampening purple fabric. A low, sensuous moan erupted from the space pirate's lush lips. Jack had to clamp a hand over his mouth and bite his fingers to stop himself from echoing it.

Another finger, emboldened by its mistress's noise of pleasure, quickly joined its companion. Primed and ready, both of them proceeded to stroke and caress the outlines of Hebina's sodden cavern. A female pirate's most precious treasure was what was hidden betwixt her thighs. They cherished it with utmost pride and respect. It was not to be stolen away by just any man nor was it to be left ignored and neglected for too long. Hebina was guilty of the latter sin. Though she made herself out to be a most desirable woman, in truth, the former dame had only a handful of lovers. It was partly her fault she had to admit. She was always more interested in materialistic pleasures than carnal ones. Perhaps, she should consider a little shift in preference from time to time.

Her little mews and moans intensified into squeals and growls. Jack's attention was miles away from his investigation now. His vision was fixated on solely one event. Hebina's elegant, slender digits caressing her forbidden fruit, plucking and polishing it. His member complained most irritatingly as he tortured himself with the show he was getting. He ought to have ripped his eyes away from such an appalling sight. He ought to have stopped before he was in too deep. When one had the first taste of sweet, tempting sin, it took superhuman effort to stop oneself from desiring more. Jack did not possess such power. It was always one of his biggest flaws, this lack of impulse control. He was torn between wanting to stop her, to lecture her on committing such a scandalous act in front of his watchful eyes. At the same time, he wanted, oh so desperately longed for, to shove her onto the floor and thrust between her thighs as though she was _his_ pirate wench. _She could be mine. Just for this night. She could see it as an act of penance for daring to tempt me. I could. I could just leap out and fuck her till she begs for mercy. Mmm, Hebina begging for me is quite the tantalizing occurrence. What have you become, Jack? Your baser instincts are overtaking you! You have to fight it!_

"Ah, yes, right there," Hebina's face was a flurry of fluid passion. Her fingers had now slid into her lacy panties and were fiddling with the tingling bud that embodied all feminine sensations. Her sapphire fringe plastered itself against her perspiration-adorned forehead as she hissed her ecstasy through her teeth. Jack stared for what seemed like eons. He was nibbling his finger till it was sore and red and he hadn't even felt the slightest stab of pain. All blood after all had traveled down south. This magnificent, witchy creature had enthralled him tonight. Admittedly, yes, he always did find Hebina to be startlingly pretty for a rapacious space pirate. However, his logical side always forbade him to think of her anything more than just lovely. She was merely a flower on the windowsill to admire, not to pluck or tamper with.

_Discipline, Jack, discipline. Remember discipline. Don't be distracted by how her breasts jiggle with how she bucks her round hips against her fingers. Or how she looks as though she is leaking through her panties. Or how badly, very badly you want to run up now and press your thirsty lips to her luscious cavern. _Fuck, his own presumed iron resolve was starting to betray him. Sweat beaded his face and his hands were almost paralyzed in their clenched state. Hebina straddled on that chair that miraculously still remained on all four of its legs, her fingers delved so deep that Jack could only fantasize on how far his cock would go in her.

_Would she be tight? Juicy? Silken? Sopping? _He moistened his lips almost periodically now as he observed this writhing, scintillating creature with serpentine, blessed curves getting off on her fingers. _You could have her now, Jack. You always denied yourself pleasure because of duty. Now, this fruit lays open and peeled for you, fresh and ripe. Take it._

_No. I can't! Even though she is a space pirate, she is still a woman that won't give consent! It's amoral! It's criminal! It's… _His train of thought derailed right off the tracks when Hebina let out a hissing, husky little cry. "J-Jack…oh, Jack…Jack, mmm, you naughty little bat," The space pirate may have thought him a peculiar, sometimes frightening man and certainly out of her league. But then again, that pulled at her somewhat. He was awkward about her; shy even and yet, interrogative and authoritative. She was no fool. She knew from the start that he had something to do with the law. It would partly explain his obsessive stalking and all that complicated, over-the-top armor. She remembered snorting when she first actually got a good look of him.

Seriously, that helmet with the gold lining was just plain tacky and the bat wings on his shoulders were plain overkill. Though, she supposed she could give him credit over how it all accentuated and revealed a marvelous physique. Jack was certainly unlike most men the space pirate had admired. He was just her height, not overbearingly tall. His build was slender but definitely strong and lean; the way he hauled rocks and tore through vines in that mysterious island Dile thought was a good place to build character certainly proved that. He may not have a devastatingly handsome face what with the green skin and the awkward purple markings leading up and around his large, yellow eyes. Yet, she could concede that he wasn't bad-looking either. Perhaps, Jack's charms were more noticed when in action and up close, not when admired from afar. His voice though, oh that was something that struck a tremor in her. It was smooth, suave and held a force within it that did, admittedly, made her heart pulsate when he gave his awfully forward proposal. Also, she couldn't really complain about those grey arm guards; they emphasized his animal side. He certainly did look about ready to pounce on her when he slammed his hand on that table. Goodness, suddenly, Hebina felt flashes of heat run through just remembering the way he purred down at her. It was just so demanding, forceful and masculine.

Hebina had to admit that now, as she reflected back, Jack had indeed stirred a long iced over passionate side of her. Exactly how would it be like to be gripped in those claws and have his golden gaze probing her? He seemed like the type to be strong, demanding and fiery between the sheets. That is, if someone stoked his embers just right. For now, he was just a self-righteous, often pompous and morally uptight little weirdo with a real stalker complex. It would be delightful fun to peel off that undesirable exterior and reveal a virile, eager to please man. Enigmatic, determined men did arouse the former Lady Hebina quite easily.

Contrary to what she believed, Jack's embers were very much stoked right now. In fact, they were raging hot and wanted nothing more to burn right out. She, this sneaky and devilish harlot, had called out his name. Jack had not felt this longing to any woman before. Why, he couldn't remember the last time he had a night of cheap, tawdry sex. His last dapple in sinful activity was this girl that went space cruising while high on some foreign drugs. She had been particularly persuasive with him. In the end, he let her go. Thirty minutes of romping around in his private quarters and that was it. It wasn't bad sex. It wasn't explosively good either. It wasn't the kind of sex he had heard other male racers or members of the Galactic Federation brag about. The kind of sex where the woman was an utter she-devil and did anything and everything a man's lurid, depraved heart could desire. He directed his gaze up to Hebina's flushed, sensation-ridden face. Hebina. She was a true she-devil, that's for sure.

"Oh, Jack! Yes, right there! Oh, you know where it is, you bad boy! X marks the spot!" Her wanton screams rattled his eardrums and he was sure that if he didn't do something right now, his cock was going to break through the crotch of his suit. It was really make or break time now. _Come on, Jack. What will it be? The right choice or the desired choice? _The angel and devil were perched on his shoulders, whispering their coaxes. He was a man of the law. A detective sworn to protect the innocent. He did not have his way with strange women anymore ever since that pathetic tryst. He was not that kind of man. He won't. He won't do it. _I won't. I can't. I will prevail! _

"Oh Jack, please…please finish me," Hebina was disgruntled. Usually, it did not take this long to finish herself off during a regular fingering session. Still, as much as she prodded and stroked and pinched, the climax eluded her. She could have splintered the chair she was rocking back and forth in but still, not even a hint of sexual closure. She needed a real man. Or perhaps one of those fancy toys that women bought nowadays to give themselves a quick jolt now and then when real lovers were of short supply. Why, if she were honest, Jack would really, truly hit the spot right now. It would be most delicious to manipulate him and use his hard body and cock for her lustful needs. Oh, that adorably awkward goof red and flushed ready for her to play with. What a sinfully wicked thought!

It didn't take long for such a wish to attain realistic characteristics. When she pried her large eyes open a crack, a blurry image of Jack lunged at her and practically shoved her down off the very thankful chair. Before she could release cries of protest and shock, his ravenous mouth came upon hers as his claws encased her slightly struggling wrists. Any words or curses she would have hurtled at him were utterly swallowed by his slithering tongue and his insistent lips. The kiss was torrid, animalistic and positively dripping with carnality. Hebina let out a tiny, pained yelp when he deliberately sank one of his fangs into her lip before licking it, nursing it, enjoying the sweetness of her blood. He was a bat after all. Their bodies pressed intimately closed, his fully armored while hers clad in dainty lingerie. It was utter sin in itself. Their lips dueled as their tongues tangled, danced and massaged one another. Jack could feel his erection throbbing against her silken inner thigh and couldn't resist the urge to grind against her eagerly. Hebina, to say the least, was running on autopilot. Her body still bereft from being unable to achieve completion had cooled down somewhat. Now, with Jack's body, Jack's hands and Jack's-oh goodness-erection pressing desperately against her, her arousal had returned full force. She had actually, for once, gotten what she desired. When air became too much of a pressing matter, Jack removed his mouth, leaving her to make a yelp of disapproval. He too was reluctant to break the connection but he had to also look at her.

His golden eyes took in everything. Her unkempt blue locks, that infuriating heavy fringe finally pushed aside so he could admire both magenta, large eyes. Her sweaty, curvaceous frame. Her surprised, large, confused and lusty pupils. This was Hebina, the space pirate that he longed to capture and interrogate. She was in his arms. She will be his tonight. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could keep her on his arm-and cock-for a few more nights. He did have an investigation to complete and mindless fucking wasn't going to forever distract that. Intimacy was the perfect way, the sublime way to really know whom this devil woman really was and what she was concocting in her savage mind.

"Hebina," He purred hotly in her pointed ear, making it twitch out of longing. "Sleep with me, I beg you."

_I really, really have to stop using that line. _


	2. The Serpent Offers Her Apple

Chapter 2

The Serpent Offers her Apple

This could have ended any number of melodramatic ways. Hebina could slam a harsh fist right into his face and kick him out for impinging on her privacy. Why, she could even march down to Coach Dile, accuse Jack of sexual harassment and have one less competitor-and stalker-to worry about. The walls may be soundproof so the racers could get ample slumber for the upcoming rigorous days but Hebina knew her piercing shriek could shatter even the most reinforced glass. If she could just get her vocal chords to function, she could have all the others assembled here in an instant. They would see Jack draped atop her over-exposed frame and take her side, labeling him a filthy pervert and have him shamed for life. He would be knocked off his self-righteous, oh so squeaky-clean pedestal and out of her life. She would finally be able to have peace of mind and focus on what was most important. Winning. There was absolutely no flaws to her committing any of those genius, albeit excessive, actions. _Oh, whom am I trying to kid?_

The very instant his smoldering lips crashed down upon hers, it was as if all manner of rational though liquefied. She may not have shared her quarters with an endless string of men but she could certainly judge what made a kiss sublime. The few trysts she used to have had given her sufficient knowledge to know that this strange man kissing her knew much more about the arts of intimacy than she had given him credit for. Either that, or Jack was just so extremely passionate that his clumsy touch and taste literally scorched her. Well, this was an interesting development. Whether it was unwelcome or not, Hebina was still on the fence about it. After all, she had wished, whilst in the midst of fevered caresses, that Jack would be there to truly send her straight to the moon and back again. With all the misfortune she had suffered since coming across that damned Team Jet, she had again conceded to the fact that she would not get what she wanted. Perhaps the winds of change were finally blowing her direction. Now, the most pressing and critical question was this.

What was she to do now? Again, Jack had pushed forward a bold proposal, though this one had absolutely nothing to do with racing, lest the track ran the full course of her little boudoir. Obviously, running away and screaming at the top of her lungs was not going to be an appropriate response. They needed to actually talk about this. _Oh, I am so not ready for this. Jack and I haven't really exactly had any deep, soulful conversations ever since that crazy night he decided to chase me through the town! Calm yourself, Hebina! You've dealt with men before. Be formal, firm and flawless as you always are. Let us see where this will lead and if you're lucky, you'll get the better end of it all._

She placed a hand on Jack's chest and gently shoved him back. She couldn't be too rough or he would slink off back to his room, his pointy little bat ears drooped over. She couldn't be too inviting either or he would probably have a lower opinion of her than he already had. Other than "pirate girl", she didn't wish to be called easy or worse, a wench. Jack blinked, his posture tense as he sat back, his gaze both unnerving and tinted with anticipation. It was not fair that he looked so cutely nervous. Hebina bet that he actually did expect a fist to come flying into his face or, for more effect, a knee to lunge up at his groin. _I might as well be a cordial hostess. After all, he and I just explored each other's esophagus in the most pleasurable way possible. There's no point in pretending it just didn't happen. _

"Jack, relax. I'm not going to hurt you," That verbal admittance immediately had a calming effect on the almost quivering investigator. He had feared the moment he opened his big trap and blurted out that proposal she would beat him up black and blue. Hebina, after all, had quite the short fuse as he could witness from her dealings with Fiona and the rest of Team Jet. Then again, this rather benign, almost amiable treatment from her put his suspicious instincts on edge. A space pirate's mind worked like tiny gears in a timepiece, forever moving and never delayed. He would keep his guard up till she revealed her true intentions. Hebina stood and made a graceful show of dusting herself off and fluffing out her sapphire hair. The blasted fringe again obliterated his enjoyment of finally seeing both her eyes at the same time.

She could have easily pinned it back. It would create a totally different look for her. Instead of appearing eternally questionable and sly, she would have actually appeared feminine and approachable. Jack couldn't help but briefly wonder whether if Hebina purposefully did not want people, particularly men, to find her attractive in that sense. Her vanity was more prone to her looking grand and so opulent that many would not be able to hold a candle to her. It was not one to highlight her regally beautiful features that, if accessorized and adorned simply, would make her a portrait of utter feminine pulchritude. She wanted to be fiercely respected, feared and bowed down to. Love was not in her ambition. His musings about her were interrupted when she spoke again.

"Jack, clearly, we cannot just sweep this under the carpet and hope it will all disappear," Her tone was one of complete formality, as though she were dappling in business dealings rather than affairs of the heart. "We need to come to a consensus. It was extremely obvious that you're highly attracted to me." The very ends of her purple lips curved up as her eyes traveled from his head all the way to the reinforced armor on his feet. Hey, it didn't hurt to know that you were still very much sought after when it came to the opposite sex. It amused her to watch Jack's face bead with sweat and all the bravado he had posed when he begged for her drain in an instant.

"Uh, well, you see, Hebina," He racked his brains tiresomely, searching for a logical yet evasive retort to her statement. Still, the truth lay out in front of him, striking and unavoidable. He was indeed madly attracted to Hebina. Perhaps at first glance, it was mere appraisal. The other male racers had made their confessions that, yes, despite her immature outbursts and scheming, the space pirate was a true galactic beauty. As time passed and he attempted to bridge the awkward gaps between them, he had taken note of all her nuances and little imperfections that made her more real than he imagined. Then, lo and behold, came this fateful night. Surely, there was no man that was able to watch a woman satisfying herself and calling out his name without even the slightest reaction in his lower regions. Well, of course, homosexuals were an exception. Jack was as straight as the track was smooth, proving to himself that indeed, it was futile to deny that he found Hebina nothing short of deliciously desirable. "Ugh, screw it. Fine. I'll admit that I find you beautiful. Of course that doesn't mean anything else! I would never soil my reputation by actually being in a relationship with a space pirate."

Hebina cocked one dainty, arched eyebrow. Her gut instinct had once again proven to be correct. Jack really did have something to do with the Galactic Federation of Investigators. She had never met any men who were this against being with her romantically if not for their status in the world of justice and legality. Still, how ironic that though he found the idea of being in an emotional commitment with her repugnant when not more than a few minutes ago, he had his boner against her inner thigh. _Then again, he certainly shares my sentiments. Imagine me, a former noblewoman and now currently the most beautiful and talented space pirate in the universe falling for a guy like him? I'd rather lose all my treasure! Oh, touchwood that won't actually happen. Hmm…but there's no denying that it would be most exciting to keep him around whenever I need to have my tension tamed. I believe I have a plan._

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Jack. As if I would ever have such a connection with you. On another note, what were you doing under my bed in the first place?" In the heat of all those delicious moments and carefully calculating her next move, Hebina still didn't know his rationale for sneaking into her room at this hour. He was an investigator though so the answer couldn't be that far from what she expected. The detective in question was starting to sputter and fluster for being caught in such a scandalous manner. "I was trying to find you and well, you weren't here. But then I heard you come back and dove under the bed so you wouldn't freak out…so…I could…find you?" _I hate myself. I really, truly loathe myself. _Hebina could no longer politely disguise her amusement under a winsome smile. She guffawed long and hard, holding her sides at his extremely pitiful attempt at lying. Oh, such a novice in the sophisticated art of deception. She wondered what other things she could teach and fine-tune after she executed her plan.

"Mm hmm, very cute, Jack. Oh please, do you take me for a fool? You should never underestimate a space pirate's intelligence, least of all mine. I know you have something to do with the Galactic Federation of Investigators and you're tailing me because you think I'm up to something. I might as well save the both of us trouble and come clean and tell you that the only thing I'm after is winning all the races here and becoming rich and famous," She smoothed her hair back before pressing both her hands together, holding them to her lips as her magenta irises sparkled. "To have my name in lights, my face on the big screen and literally drowning in diamonds would be just my idea of heaven." Seeing her contented smile grace her lips and those luminous eyes glimmer sent a shiver down Jack's spine. Could he ever satisfy her so irrevocably if he was given the chance? _Jack! You can think about that a little later! She just confessed her true intentions. Of course, you still need to be ever vigilant. As hot as she is, she is still a cunning, devious space pirate and can never be trusted. _Again, her sultry contralto broke through his personal thought bubble.

"Coming back to this little issue at hand, not taking advantage of it would be just too shameful after sharing such a fiery kiss," Jack's eyebrows had certainly disappeared into his bushy hairline. Was Hebina actually considering what he thought she was considering? But that's ridiculous! She knows he's the enemy and she wouldn't really accept his proposal-which he now realized was both idiotic and harebrained-so wholeheartedly. A prickle of paranoia was niggling him at the very base of his spine. "After all, we're both adults with a decent level of maturity and obvious sexual desires that have been left simmering for far too long. I don't see the actual harm of a little fun. There won't be any strings attached. I don't expect you to start worshipping the ground I walk on afterwards though honestly, you should already do that on your own. It will be just a night of wild and wicked tussling in bed. And may I remind you, you were the one that just begged me to sleep with you?"

His orange ears started to cloud over with red and tingle with heat. Well, she got him between a rock and a hard place. This was what he wanted though. He had to torment himself with watching her writhe in ecstasy and wondered desperately to know if he could do the same when they were both in the throes of unbridled passion. Moreover, these impromptu trysts could gradually graduate to them talking about her and he would learn more about this criminal, write an excellent report and may end up becoming the best investigator on the force. Hebina was an elusive criminal and no one so far had gotten much dirt on her. Jack would gladly take first place. Besides, wasn't it time he thought about himself for a while? He could hardly remember the last time he held a willing, devilishly sexy woman in his arms. It was high time to be a bad bat while still keeping to his job. It isn't exactly shameful unless he was truly enamored by her. He knew some of the other detectives were guilty and actually pretty proud of sleeping with the women they had to investigate, if they were scintillating sirens like Hebina. It was high time he got a piece of all the action.

"Absolutely no strings attached?" Hebina scoffed at his disbelief as she reclined back in the chair, her slim legs crossed. Jack tried to not let his gaze linger on the soft down that highlighted her supple thighs.

"Yes, Jack. Absolutely no strings attached. Now, do we have a deal or not? If you're going to chicken out now, you're welcome to leave before Little Miss Sunshine comes back," With that, she lifted herself from the chair and strutted to the door, hips swaying. She knew Jack's heated gaze followed the delicious view he got of her clad in nothing but violet skimpy lingerie. One of her hands rested against the metal of the sliding partition door. Her eyes were nonchalant and most of all, challenging. A lump formed in Jack's throat. _It's now or never. What will it be? _

He stood up and bridged the distance between them in controlled strides. Hebina found herself swooning against the corrugated metal in no less than a moment when his lips encased hers. The flames licking her body were quickly fanned to a fever pitch. During their little exchange, it had died down a little but there was no mistaking the electrifying chemistry lingering in the air. As his fangs clashed with hers and his tongue attempted to relinquish dominance from before, all conscious thoughts melted away. Hebina couldn't give a flying fuck if either Fiona or, goodness, her loyal crew witnessing this. Jack was affecting her body and mind in a tantalizing, tempestuous and tempting way. Sensations flooded her after literally a year since her last quick and rough tumble.

Her back hit against the metal of the door but she didn't even feel it. Her arms came up from her sides as their lips dueled ravenously. They were in a world of their own, their mouths. As though disjointed from their owners, they roamed free to nip, nibble and suck. She let out a tiny pained gasp when he took the whole of her bottom lip and sank his fangs into it. _Fuck, that hurt and yet, I've never been so hot and bothered in my life. _Jack too was treading somewhere on cloud nine. His cranium literally spun with heady emotions as he devoured her juicy lips. There was a distinct taste of raspberry and how he relished it. She tasted even better than those jelly-filled doughnuts Diego had graciously introduced him too. His hands cradled her wrists in his. Since she had given full consent, he saw no reason for brutality. He wanted this night to last. If it was going to be a night of debauched, sinful and depraved fucking, he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. _If I'm lucky, I'll probably get to have her more than once or even twice. Oh, if the other guys on the force could know about this. _

He didn't really have ample time to visualize the indignant faces of his fellow investigators/agitators when Hebina slid a hand down his chest and tugged at his shoulder piece. "This is getting in the way, Jack. Well, this is not fair. Here I am in my under things and you're still fully dressed, helmet and all," Her tone was airy and positively dripping with seduction. Like a crisp doughnut glazed with sugary goodness. Jack realized that he would rather devour her mouth even if the world's bounty of doughnuts were to fall straight into his arms right now. While still keeping her tongue at bay with his, he made quick work of his armor and leotard suit. The space pirate could not suppress a giggle at how nimble his fingers were and how his limbs flew swiftly with anticipation.

"Pretty eager, aren't you, cherry boy?" He stopped his fervent divesting of clothing to gape at her. "Wh-what did you just call me?" He wasn't daft or deaf; he knew what "cherry boy" meant in a convict's language. Apprehending filthy rogues had helped him attain quite the vocabulary. "Cherry boy" literally was synonymous to virgin. Jack may not have been around the block for over many months but he was no innocent. Hebina was smirking at him with that grating little smile of hers, her magenta eyes slightly narrowed and glimmering and her hands on those shapely hips. With a roaring determination within him to prove her wrong, he let his clothes just fall to the ground, stepped out of his heavily armored boots and flung his helmet to a far corner of the room. On his two, clawed green feet, he stood, eyes never breaking their gaze, completely naked and somewhat confident.

Hebina lifted a finger to her chin and inspected her newfound, temporary treasure. As she had suspected, Jack's body was slender but finely ripped and sculpted. Obviously chiseled due to all his years of strenuous training to stay on the force and also from all his experiences with physical combat and chasing. His shoulders were broad, leading to a strong, hard chest before her eyes drank in his narrow waist that encased a steeled six pack. His green skin was a rich emerald tone, a luxurious shade that managed to not make him look too bizarre. The purple markings that ringed his eyes and adorned his cheeks only appeared again on the underside of his limbs and his back. His arms and legs were corded with fine, lean muscle and, to her wonderment, beneath his underarms were thin membrane sheets stretched over delicate, long, flexible bones. Well, how apt. He possessed real, aerodynamically correct bat wings. She circled him, inspecting him like how a ravenous vulture examined a carcass. She was not displeased, not in the slightest, with his, ahem, concealed weapon. Well, no longer so concealed but still very impressive. It was green like the rest of him but a darker shade at the tip, riddled with pulsating veins and just ever so slightly curved upward. _Me thinks I am going to enjoy myself very much tonight. _

He strode towards her and grasped her upper arms, pulling her so close to him that their hips practically meshed into one another. With his mouth, he maneuvered her to turn to the bed and fall upon it, him pinning her down. Hebina crooned out her approval when she felt his probing, searing hot erection prod her inner thigh, looming dangerously close over her silken folds. Her languid fingers slid up from caressing the base of his spine to the bushy tufts of swamp colored hair that grew from his head. Despite the off-putting color, the brush was fluffy and she could not help but giggle as she lost her fingers in it. His eyebrows too were the same dreary pigment and thickness. Hebina would never dare tell him but right now, she was certain that she had never bedded a guy that looked so…adorable. His appearance was that of a warm-blooded mammal, a hideous bat no less but his large golden eyes, his hopelessly tousled bush of a haircut and that pink blush slowly invading the green of his cheeks all lent him an undeniable, boyish charm. _This is just not fair. He is far too cute! If I don't pat him, he'll whine like an annoying little puppy on its hind legs. What a small, triangular nose he has. I could lick and gobble it up. Hmm, those ears look mighty sensitive too._

"What are you thinking, Hebina? I get nervous when a space pirate doesn't let on what's on their minds. Let alone a female space pirate whom I'm about to fuck," His normally demanding voice took on a sultry undertone, coming out husky as it tingled her ear. She was absolute decadence in an innocent buttercup yellow glow beneath him. Her feline ears that drooped slightly looked dangerously alluring to bite. As for her luscious body, well, he'll have those purple binds off in a moment. Whilst his claws peeled away the irritating fabric, his pupils absorbed the beauty that writhed, alive and aroused, underneath his pelvis. Her breasts were impeccable; they were not ridiculously large or anywhere near flat. They were ample, full and so perky and round, he could not even tear his eyes off them for a second. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. The caramel nipples hardened to tiny, pointed peaks, taunting him, beckoning him. As his gaze traversed down the plane of her stomach, he could see that Hebina maintained herself extremely well. She was flawlessly kept and shaven with toned, athletic legs that yielded not even the slightest tinge of cellulite. _Well, this explains how she can outrun me so well. _A musky scent permeated the air and slinked into his nostrils. He shuddered. There was no mistaking the signs of a woman's impatient arousal. Hebina was wet and primed for him. It took insurmountable effort to tear his stare away from the pink, juicy cavern that hid away rather shyly betwixt the space pirate's lithe thighs. _She looks so delicious. How wet will she be around me? Will she sop over me? Drench me? Her tightness…will it bruise? _

The barrage of questions was bowled over when Hebina leaned up and ran the tip of her tongue around the perimeter of one giant, ultra sensitive ear. Jack's cock jerked upwards in response and a raspy moan was ripped from his throat. _I knew it. I found his sweet spot. _Taking the very pointed end of the thin skin, she gently massaged it with her teeth as her fingers danced down his chest, relishing the solidity and strength of his abdomen. Jack's breath came out in hot, heavy pants. His member throbbed in response to the sensations rushing down between his legs. _What is this! She's barely even touched me down there and I'm all about ready to blow a load in her face! Keep cool, Jack. Remember, the last thing you want to do is prove to her that, in her eyes, you're an overly hormonal, uncontrollable cherry boy who cries himself to sleep at night. You know, the latter part of that statement isn't all that false. Shut up. _

Swallowing hard, he regained his iron resolve and dragged himself downwards, lips leaving hot butterfly kisses down the valley of her breasts, pausing just beneath her navel. The only noise at that moment was Hebina's sudden sharp intake of breath. It was a short hissing that heightened Jack's confidence ever so slightly. At least this showed he wasn't the only one getting a little impatient. He allowed himself to linger around her belly button, lapping up circles around it, tickling her with his sandy tongue. When Hebina made it clear she would not stand such gentle caresses, he hoisted himself up again to take in one caramel nipple into his mouth. He sucked. He rolled the tenuous tip around and around between his sharp teeth. He nibbled. He relished. Hebina's little mewls and moans filled up the already heated air that blanketed. Jack wanted nothing more to bury himself to the hilt in her. _Foreplay is important, Jack. If you give her a bad time, you know, in her corrupted space pirate mind, she will blab it to every of the other racers. Not only will you be an outcast then, but also a laughing stock. _

After getting his fill on her sumptuous chest, he traversed downwards where Eden awaited him. Her inner thighs were slick with her arousal and as he positioned his head betwixt them, he could feel her tremble beneath him. Pursuing his lips, he blew on the engorged bead that protruded past the sticky, pink folds. Hebina released a strangled gasp, her hands weaving through the brown tufts. The musky scent was sending Jack into mental disarray. Before the space pirate could think, his tongue was upon her. It prodded, caressed and lapped. Though he was rather jerky, it still felt abominably good. His fangs nipped hungrily at her thick labia, sucking and tasting it, ingraining the distinctive sweet sourness in the darkest recess of his mind. His claws held up her thighs as his tongue worked and darted thirstily, like a parched dog drinking when it finally chanced upon a source of water, around her drenched cavern. Hebina writhed and wriggled, her moans attaining a melodious crescendo. Her head was thrown back, face contorted into unquestionable pleasure; sweat beading her buttercup yellow skin.

When she was properly moistened, he pulled his head back, relinquishing his tongue. Hebina let out a pitiful moan that she loathed intensely. She hated sounding so pathetic, so vulnerable, and so unable to do anything. Jack was deceptively strong, quite impressive for someone she perceived would cower at the drop of a hat. He certainly experienced multiple nervous breakdowns when they were on that mysterious island. She had misjudged. She really needed to get her perception straight.

Jack was now properly mounted atop her, his thighs straddling hers. _He has even smoother skin than me! Oh, he feels big. It may be a strange green color but I can't discredit him for such amazing structure…and length. _Hebina could barely withhold her excitement. She heard her newest notch on the bedpost let out a little sigh. She had leaked more of her arousal. His tip soaked it all up like a sponge. His fingers snaked up and cradled the back of her neck.

"Hebina," Her name was a silken purr, lingering in the air. It was so full of sinful promises, resonant with raw lust and even held a tinge of…respect. Of course, Jack was a gentleman. That was what really surprised her when he showed his more rakish, forward and sensuous side. Hebina wouldn't put it pass him to be a man that would treat a woman any less than he already did even if he was just having a one night fling with her. His thumb caressed the back of his head, making her inhale sharply. He was staring into her eyes far too tenderly for her liking. _I don't think any man I've bedded actually paid attention to my face with such…scrutiny. Concentration. It's like he's memorizing my every feature. Quite romantic, I have to admit. _

"You never answered my question," He finished after what seemed like ages of them seemingly held in suspended animation. Before she could respond, his other hand clamped tightly onto her hip and with a lift of his own hips, a swift repositioning of his legs and he was buried full tilt into her. _Oh sweet spirits of racing. She's so tight. Sodden. Hot. _He threw his head back, a gruff moan escaping his lips. Hebina too was highly affected by the sudden penetration. Her back arched upwards and any answer she could sardonically hurl at his question were lodged tight in her throat. _Oh dear goodness me. He's so hard. I never expected Jack to be of this size or even able to feel this wickedly good. Hmm, all these years of going after the supposed type of lover, I find one that took my breath away but he is completely not my type! This may change things._

Any further plotting would have to wait as Jack began to stroke within her. She let her eyes slide close and her arms to slide around his sturdy back. A low whimper of approval was released from her mouth at his slow, methodical and passionate movements. Jack was sure this was paradise. Hebina's pussy was like a moistened, velvet prison. A prison he hoped he was never liberated from. She clung tightly to him, almost sucking on his cock. Unbidden fantasies of having her shoving him to the wall, getting on her knees and taking his dick in her violet lips caused him to hold her securely by the hips and thrust hard into her. The heat that had overwhelmed them before cloaked them instantly and this time intensified a hundred fold. Rational thought, consciences and any smidgen of logic these two normally rational people clung to all flew away in the winds of their erotic joining. With a ferocity he never knew he had, Jack claimed her lips again, forcing their tongues to duel just as fervently as their bucking hips. His chest was pressed up, almost wedged tight against her supple breasts and he reveled in the sensation of her pebbled nipples caressing his skin. Sounds of perspiring flesh scraping and slapping against one another filled the room and Hebina once again was thankful that every inch of Gurao quarters was soundproof. That little brat roommate of hers did not need to hear all of this carnality at such an unspoiled, immature young age. Moreover, it would be most distressing if the bitch ratted her out to Coach Dile.

"You want to know what I'm thinking, Jack?" She broke their intense making out and brought her swollen lips to his ear, nipping at it lightly. Jack let out a boyish whimper that made her grin like a wild cat. Despite his surprisingly good fucking skill, she could still instill immense ecstasy within him by the slightest of provocations. While he panted and dropped hot butterfly kisses all over the soft, solid mounds quivering beneath him, the investigator managed to croak out. "I've waited this long for an answer. What?"

Hebina's purple lips pulled into such an erotically devious grin his loins throbbed within her. "I'm thinking that this has got to be the best casual fuck I've received in a while now," Mere words, that was all they were albeit with the most scandalously teasing tone attached to them. Yet, they were more than sufficient to drive Jack to unleash the true beast within. He was always so just, so pure, so morally upright. Underneath his badge, his uniform and his code of conduct was a man that wanted badly to misbehave, to follow his own rules and to take pleasure in doing so. He was doing it now and he was going to do it right.

Nails digging into her hips, Jack pushed her legs upward, letting them dangle over his shoulders as his knees lunged forth to collide onto the bed. At this luscious angle, Hebina's eyes widened as the detective's immense member slid even deeper inside of her, reaching a spot that had not been stimulated for so long. As the tip of his cock rubbed determinedly against it, it immediately sprung to life and her body was throbbing and writhing with sensations she was sure was purely illegal to feel. With each ram, Jack's member would brush roughly against that sensitive bead buried deep within a woman's petals and cause her to enjoy the most sinful pleasures. This coupled with his well-timed, impassioned and frantic thrusts were certainly more than enough to have the space pirate practically screeching his name. If these walls weren't soundproof, Hebina was sure that the name Jack would be heard for galaxies around. Jack too was starting to moan out her name; Hebina almost sounded like the lyrics of an amorous melody.

"Hebina," He called out, each syllable stressed and purred. _I may get used to him calling my name now. _The space pirate noted with glee and satisfaction. The ultimate peak was just within hand's reach. Jack hurried the next several hard thrusts. Hebina lifted her hips every time to meet him perfectly. Fingers tightened their grip and teeth strove to nip and nibble any flesh they could find. Gurao held its breath, its other occupants oblivious and in slumber, as two very unlikely lovers reached the abyss and plunged willingly into it. Hebina came first; Jack really was such a gentleman. His name this time came out in such a broken rendition, it sounded alien. Her folds collapsed upon him, clenching him tight, milking him for every seed he could flood her with. Her finely manicured, painted nails left long, red scratches all over his emerald back as the waves of seemingly endless pleasure crashed over her. Heat pooled all through out her body and when it was, sadly, over, all she could do was smile almost stupidly, her sapphire hair damp and plastered against her face. Jack took his pleasure no less comically. His cock experienced heavenly spasms and jerks, quite unlike his other pathetic affair, and he found himself roaring out Hebina's name to the galaxies beyond. His seeds of passion spurted generously, flooding the insides of her all the way to her womb.

Spent, satiated and certainly able to sleep now, both the racers collapsed against one another. Both of their chests heaved in tandem as they panted, trying in unison to catch their breaths. What they had experienced was definitely something worth doing again…and again…and again…. and maybe, again. An idea popped into Hebina's ever-crafty mind. Now that it wasn't dopamine addled, her brain could once again plot and devise strategies. She gazed down at Jack who was completely out of it. _Well, I shouldn't kick him out. He deserves the rest after all of that delicious tangling anyway. I'll be civil. I'll keep him here and we'll talk things out in the morning. _

Hebina reached for the side table's drawer and pulled out a long pipe. Engraved serpents ran up the length of it. Soon, a tiny bag filled with perfumed herbs was pressed into the end of it and with a match, Hebina had it lit and was soon puffing thoughtfully on it.

"Shame," She muttered almost resignedly as she blew out perfect circles of enticingly herbal smoke. "I was hoping to quit but oh my, after a lay like that, I need this." Again, her gaze drifted to Jack whose bushy green head still nestled against her breasts. A genuinely affectionate smile graced her normally deceitful, vicious face.

"You know, Jack, there may be some advantages to keeping you around for some more…fun."


	3. Provocative Propositions

Chapter 3

Provocative Propositions

Jack was certain that he had never slept this well in ever. Being naturally a creature of the night, slumber itself often evaded him. He took power naps during the daytime to keep him alert but sleep was foreign to him. Now, he was dozing away on the most beautiful and supple pair of breasts he had ever laid eyes on smiling in an almost idiotically contented way. During the afterglow of their sinful coupling, he was so drained of all his essence. Moreover, he was filled with this sense of serenity that was inexplicably unexplainable.

Jack was of a tense nature considering his mission in life was one of high importance. Yes, he knew how to have fun, he adored competitive and free play racing and he certainly was a cordial, friendly guy. But, underneath all of that, in truth, Jack had been trapped, stifled and almost suffocating. It was tough having to live up to strict moral codes and legalities. He took it all into stride loyally though and without complaint. His job was his identity. He was proud of who he was.

Yet, any man can tell you that they enjoy running wild, even if he was purest or shyest gentleman in the world. He never had such an opportunity to behave badly, the bend the rules for once and put himself first before his career. Tonight though, had changed all that. Tonight all his inhibitions had flown out the window. He had been savage, beastly, a true animal. And did he ever relish it. Tension that had been burdening his frustrated shoulders had lifted itself instantly the moment he released himself inside Hebina. Jack felt like a new man. There were no regrets here. _Besides, hopefully, I can get in a few more nights. That was the whole plan after all. It would take some seduction, something that is not my forte but I can give it a shot. It'll kill two birds with one stone; I get to indulge in some distastefully good fun and I also get information she's been unwilling to share. _

His eyes opened a crack, his golden pupil surveying the surroundings. With much reluctance, Jack lifted himself off of Hebina's warm, soft body. He missed the contact almost immediately and resisted the urge to pull the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her. On his knees, he looked down at the space pirate beneath him. Though, more appropriately, he was looking at the sensuous _woman_ beneath the space pirate. All along, Jack had always thought of Hebina as the criminal, the anti-benevolent, and the pinnacle of injustice. Not once had he seen as anything more. Now, though, it would be impossible to not notice that underneath that malevolent, sinister and deceitful appearance, there was a desirable, flirtatious and luscious goddess.

She was still asleep, her blue hair draped over her face and shoulders. Her downy limbs were positioned gracefully on both sides of her body. In one hand, Jack noted, she had a slim pipe that had long since been extinguished. He could feel himself swell with pride. _She smoked? Wow, I must have been amazing. _Slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb this magnificent serpentine nymph, he slid off the bed and stood at the foot, gazing down at her exquisite nudeness. Her buttercup yellow skin contrasted with the darker shades of the sheets. It created this dramatic, hauntingly beautiful image of a fallen angel lying in a pool of inky sins. The way her face was in a state of complete peace, her lips loosely closed and her chest heaving slowly with each breath she took were far cries from the animated drama queen Hebina often was. Jack couldn't resist. He walked over to the left of the bed, where her head was tilted. Golden eyes were fixated on her swollen purple lips. He had kissed most of the lipstick off but they were still covered by a tint of violet. _She looks so beautiful. I know I shouldn't. But I can't… _He loomed over the rapacious beauty, his lips mere inches from hers when her large magenta eyes slid open.

"Morning, Jack," She greeted smoothly and, with one well-executed motion, raised her head to bridge the remaining scant distance. Slap him, shove his face away or even just whine to him that he had just woken her up. These were all he had expected of her. Yet again, she had proven his assumptions wrong. He really hadn't looked past the fact she was a pirate. Hebina could be just like any other woman, charming, lovely and coquettish. He definitely hadn't expected he'd be one of the men who saw this side of her. The thought of other men sent a heated bolt of anger through him though he had no idea why.

He focused his attention of the beauty before him doing a full body stretch. He swallowed hard seeing her breasts thrust upward, her back arch and her legs lunged forward. She released a moan of relief as her joints cracked and sat up fully, smiling at him. He realized he was gaping like a hormonal teenaged boy and immediately shut his mouth. _Jack, you just slept with this woman! Stop behaving as though you're sixteen and back in high school and drooling over the hot girls who kept calling you Bush Bat!_

"I must admit, Jack, you literally rocked my world last night. I haven't had such a satisfying night of shameless sex in a long time," She purred, her hand sliding up from his chest and cup his cheek. Jack's face suddenly had all the boiling temperature of a thousand suns. Words failed him. In fact, any form of communication failed him. Even after all that mind-blowing sex, Hebina could render him speechless and blushing by just smiling that come-hither smile and stroking his face. _Perhaps this is what they meant by a woman's innate power. This is why intelligent men blabber like idiots when women show their interest. _"You know, a performance like that has got me rethinking my…proposition."

That snapped him back to reality. A quick hand grasped her wrist, causing her to gasp out. His eyes narrowed and he had an expression that completely forbade any nonsense. Hebina felt herself shiver underneath such a pinning gaze. Jack may not look that threatening at first glance but when he wanted to, he could. That got her blood pumping. She loved men who held their own. Also, his grip was just so strong. He wasn't built like a brick wall but he was not someone that would cave under strenuous physical pressure. "What is this new proposition?"

Jack could not help being suspicious. Though she had proven to be more than just greedy and superficial, Hebina was still a space pirate. Her reputation preceded her and made up a huge part of who she was. Whoever the woman was underneath her would have to show up a lot more if she wanted him to trust her. Hebina straightened herself but did not make a move to stop him from holding her wrist. The action made her hand linger on his cheek much longer than considered appropriate. Strangely, both racers did not mind this fact.

"Instead of simply one night, I was thinking of something along the lines of...an arrangement. Oh, no arrangement is far too formal for something so devilishly good. I meant an understanding," Her lips pulled further up into a sinfully flirtatious smile and again, heat made itself present in Jack's cheeks. "To cut right to the chase, we'll meet up whenever either party is in the mood to tango between the sheets. However, terms and conditions apply." She finally shook off Jack's loosening grip, much to the chagrin of both racers, and ticked the "terms and conditions" she so aptly called off of her fingers.

"First, if one of the parties is absolutely not in the mood, be it due to emotional or physical illness, sex will not occur. Second, this is a _strictly_ physical understanding; no emotions, no feelings and no thinking of having feelings," Jack raised his hand to swiftly interrupt. He couldn't have it that cut and dry. How was he to know anything about her if she was just asking for a bang and then left straight after?

"I'd like to appeal to you," He almost chuckled at his businesslike tone, given how the both of them were still naked. "About that second condition, surely, we can't even have conversations? Surely, we could be…friends, no?" He waited patiently, gauging her reaction. Thankfully, she didn't straight up laughed in his face. She actually seemed to be giving it a great deal of thought. Her violet stained lips were pursed tightly and she was resting her chin on her knuckles as her eyes stared off. _I can't believe it. She looks beautiful regardless of what face she makes. This is ridiculous. _

"Hmm, friends, you say? I don't know, Jack. You haven't exactly been very friendly. Next to stalking me, picking on me during the races and giving out these bizarre accusations, you're not exactly what I'd call a friend," Hebina wasn't going to magically forget that ever since they first met at Gurao, Jack had been nothing but a thorn in her side. If he wasn't following her around in a creepy fashion, he was just being plain annoying. What with all the probing questions and how he kept letting Vambat tail Hisstoria. Though she must admit those sonic wave-emitting guns he attached to his racer were impressive. That and how Vambat had been trained to race upside-down. She ought to see if Hisstoria could go the same. Jack looked perturbed.

"Well, I could start being a friend now! It's not like you gave me any allowance to do so," He reminded, already reflecting back on the many instances where she would either run away from him, growl in anger when he was around or simply just ignore his presence. "I can be a very good friend if you allow me to be." He leaned close and whispered that in her ear, succeeding in making her tremble. Hebina smirked. _If he had tried this persuasion on me a few days ago, I'd pop his head in for making me uncomfortable. Now though, oh, things are certainly different. And I like it._

"I don't doubt you'd be a good friend. Team JET spoke highly of you. Well, then, I suppose being friends with benefits won't be such a bad thing. It'll be nice to get a man's point of view on some issues, no matter how wrong their opinions are," Jack sneered at her statement, prompting her to giggle. "Now, continuing the conditions. Third, either party can choose to break off the understanding whenever he or she wishes. And lastly, our tussles in bed are not going to interfere with our racing. I'm not going to let you win easily just because you gave me multiple orgasms nor are you going to patronize me because I gave you a hearty blowjob, understand?"

The only words that truly registered and hit home with Jack were "hearty blowjob". _Oh space bats, the thought of her sucking on my cock, her purple lips dragging along it, her tongue tasting me, enjoying. I'd give anything for one right now. Have her slobber all over me, messily devouring me. Hngh… _"I…understand," His vocal chords finally cooperated with him. He was erecting again and what with Hebina's uncaring nature about the fact she was still nude, it wouldn't be long till he was fully aroused and ready for another round. If it was too early, he hoped she would be in the mood for another romp about the sack. Otherwise, training later on would be an extremely awkward and uncomfortable situation.

Hebina, pleased that her latest stolen possession was completely eager in being captive, removed herself from the bed and picked up a towel from a rack. Bathrooms in Gurao were conveniently joined to the students' bedrooms and always spotlessly clean. Coach Dile tolerated no mistakes, even in the realms of personal hygiene. "Well, since we have come to a consensus, I'm stepping into the shower."

The magic words triggered Jack's baser instincts. He leapt to his feet too and before Hebina knew it, she was squealing and writhing in his arms. He had swept her up into a bridal style position and was now smirking down at her. "Permit me to assist you, Hebina," He nuzzled against her neck, purring. _I haven't had such a great craving to bite a woman's neck before. It was past time I actually used my fangs for once. _

Hebina had never felt this naughty before. Bad, certainly. Evil, no doubt. But, this sensation that one feels when one was committing an act so forbidden and so ludicrous was something all new to her. Sleeping around with Jack during their time in Gurao was so unlike her, so wrong and yet was quite possibly her most successful and favorite crime to date. She was always a queen of stealing but not one of seduction. It was time to do both. Her tongue lashed at Jack's ear as she hummed. "Mmm, fine. But we need to hurry, Jack. Coach Dile will kill us both and I for one, am in no mood to run extra laps."

"Trust me, Hebina, given how you look right now and all your mentioning a blowjob, I doubt it'll take quite long." The room resonated with their signature laughter until the bathroom door slammed shut.

After a not-so brief cleansing ritual-Jack may not have lasted long but he could reload quickly-both the racers, slightly aching in unmentionable areas and satisfied through and through finally joined the others outside near the running track. Everyone was already filed into four neat rows, as Coach Dile preferred. The morning sun was already peeking out over the horizon. Given the slightly larger toothy frown on the anthropomorphic crocodile coach's face and his even more narrowed red eyes, Jack and Hebina knew they were both in for it. Not that either cared. Both were trying excruciatingly hard, and failing miserably, to smother the nonsensically contented smiles on their faces. Ah, the uncontrollable after-effects of really good fucking.

"Well, isn't it nice for the two of you to finally show up?" Coach Dile's fists were on his hips, his muscular torso squared and his red, predatory eyes taking in the latecomers. He did not care for tardiness. The other racers began silently wishing both the investigator and space pirate all the sympathy and luck in the world. Repositioning his hands behind his back, the overbearing reptile marched down to the them both, glaring down his protruding snout at them both. Hebina gulped, letting her hair shield her face. Jack stood, stoic and ready to receive his reprimand.

"Care to explain why you're late, Princess?" The coach snarled, his attention fully on Hebina. She shivered in fear, feeling his hot breath against her hair. He had threatened her once that he would have her entrapped in his snapping jaws if she stepped out of turn. She wouldn't put it past him to not make the same threat again. And this time, he may actually do it. Inhaling deeply to contain her anxiety, she stammered out her reply. "I must have overslept. I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Coach Dile threw back his scaly head and laughed long and hard, a mocking, superior laughter. The kind of laugh anyone gave when they wanted to show condescension and disappointment. Hebina would know. She had given it more than once. It wasn't nice to be on the receiving end. Damned karma. Fiona must be smirking like a triumphant little bitch right now.

"You think this is a finishing school for spoiled little girls, huh? It isn't! This is a training school for serious, passionate Scan2Go racers and if you don't think you can keep to the early morning timings, feel free to leave and not let the door hit you," Hebina trembled underneath his lecturing tone. His beady, crimson eyes were making her feel very small. Coupled with the sympathetic stares from the other races, Hebina was sure that she had never felt more humiliated in her life. How could one go from being filled with utter ecstasy to feeling lower than dirt? She was about to offer a feeble response when Jack suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking off Coach Dile's mad rant.

"I'm sorry, Coach, but I think that's enough. She's still a lady and needs to be treated as such. Moreover, I was late too. Don't make it sound as though she's the only one capable of making such a simple mistake," A collective gasp resounded from the rows of students. Even Dradd, the graduate of Gurao who had returned once again to his alma mater to relearn some tricks, had never heard of anyone brave enough to stand up to Dile. It was simply unthinkable. The coach himself was caught off guard by such a bold infraction. Jack, however, didn't budge. He met the coach's red glare with his golden eyes. He had no idea where this immense courage had spawned. Jack was not a man to confront authority even when it had misjudged. He was possibly the most pushover policeman on the force because of it. However, seeing Hebina nearly on the verge of tears and reduced to a quivering mass from the confident woman she usually was had instilled in him a silver hard backbone. As strange as it sounded, he found it actually angered him seeing Hebina hurt like that. Dile studied Jack's stance, his clenched fists and his straight back.

"Huh! Standing up for your lady friend, I see. I might actually consider it rather impressive. Not one student has ever dared stand up to me and certainly not to defend a lady. Unfortunately, it isn't impressive enough for me to excuse the both of you for your lack of punctuality. While the rest of the class do their usual laps, you two will do an extra five more, do I make myself clear, Bat Boy?" A lump was solidifying in Jack's throat but he gave a brave nod. Dile turned and proceeded to lead them all to the track. The investigator finally released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Hebina was staring at him with incredulous eyes.

She didn't have time to comment for their curmudgeon crocodile coach was blowing his whistle till he was red in the face for them to hurry to the starting line. The moment he gave the command all racers darted off. Jack took on an easy pace. Dile didn't mention that they had to conform to any sort of timing restriction. Kaz, the leader of Team Jet, along with Myron, the intellectual and Fiona, the only girl in the team were running in their own little cluster. His acute sense of hearing picked up snippets of their conversation as he overtook them.

"…Why would he defend her like that? It's not like him…" Fiona's voice rang true with disbelief. A quick look over his shoulder noted that Kaz and Myron both shrugged in unison.

"…Jack's that kind of guy, I guess. He won't let anyone, especially a girl get yelled at…" Myron was always the logical one who made deductions. Fiona's normally cheerful face pulled into a disturbed frown. "…Still, she's a space pirate. She didn't deserve to be helped what with all the cheating she does…"

Fiona Ryder was right. Hebina was a rapacious space pirate that deserved no pity and yet, Jack had felt an awkward, almost painful feeling tug at his heart when he saw the way her face quavered and degenerated into one of helplessness when she stood in Coach Dile's breathing space. This was very unlike him. Their affair had yet to truly begin and here he was, standing up for her? Surely, her influence over him wasn't that powerful that it traversed the boundaries of the bedroom. No, of course it had nothing to do with her. If any woman were getting cheesed at like that, he'd stand up for her regardless. Jack was well versed in the rules of etiquette and he was a firm believer in the liberation and rights of women; independent women were rather attractive anyway.

The incident brought Hebina to the forefront of his mind. He always believed her to be a woman that showed not even an ounce of fear. Yet, she practically radiated it when Dile stared her down. Heck, she did the same quivering when he himself stared her down when he begged her to be his partner. Hebina wasn't this immovable statue he erected in his mind to remind himself of her devious, heartless looting. She could be vulnerable. She could be lost. She could cry. She could be depressed. She was malleable. The very thought made his heart warm for some reason.

It shocked him that she had put forth the idea of having this understanding that allowed them to have wicked trysts whenever they wished. He had been set to seduce and chase after her to coax her into bed again and learn more about her, all the while getting shot down repeatedly. He had been confident at first, not at all considering her stance on it at first. Well, he was a lucky soul. She had called the shots and formulated this arrangement with him so if she was ashamed of it, she only had herself to blame. If he were to be brutally honest, the investigation was far from his mind at this point. He licked his parched lips. When was the next time they were going to meet up? One taste of the forbidden fruit and you were hooked for life.

"On your left," Hebina playfully elbowed him as she overtook him. He blinked rapidly, being so violently knocked off his train of thought. He let out a growl at how she had put quite a stretch of distance between them now that she was in the lead. Then again, the view was marvelous. Hebina's pert bottom was right in plain sight and, my, my, what a lovely incentive it was for him to quicken his stride. He pulled up right beside her and slowed down to match her even pace.

"How about a friendly challenge? First one to complete these laps gets a free donut. Loser treats winner to it," His golden eyes glimmered with the promise of triumph. A free donut sounded good and winning while against Hebina would be just so much fun. Hebina stuck her tongue out at him and he found himself wishing he could just tackle her onto the track and attack her mouth. "You're on, Bat Boy." And with that, she shot off like an arrow.

"Hey, no fair!" He shouted, trying to sound indignant when in truth, he was starting to laugh as he hurried up to catch up with her.

During breakfast, which was much needed after all that running, Hebina had the most grating and gloating smile on her face as she unwrapped her free donut. She always loved chocolate frosted pastries filled with blueberries. Jack sat across from her, seething and eyes narrowed. "If I had noticed that rock in the middle of my path, I'd have beaten you."

Hebina smirked as she bit into her donut, licking the stray chocolate off of the corners of her mouth. Jack bit his tongue. "I'm so sure, Jack. However, you didn't and thus I win," Winking at him over the top of her delicious trophy, she teasingly used the tip of her tongue to lick at the fresh, slightly tart blueberry filling. Jack's hand visibly clenched into a fist while his other hand trembled when he attempted to lift a mug of coffee to his lips. He tried to keep himself cool as he blew at the hot smoke. The sight of his lips pursed made Hebina's eyes glow with a hint of arousal. Of course, Antares, their red haired blue skinned friend with a showman's personality, plopped down right at their table.

"Hey, Jack, nice work standing up to Coach Dile there! Though why you did it for Hebina's sake is beyond me," The space pirate launched a fatal glare at him and he merely smirked. Jack laughed it off, finally digging in to his bowl of ramen. "It's nothing really. I'm just glad he didn't decide to eat me right there and then." The conversation between the three of them dissolved into random, good-natured topics. It ranged from their racers, the training program, to the good food and the new friends they've made. Jack rather liked Antares, whom was rather close to Hebina as well. Why, the former was almost like the latter's annoying little adopted brother. He too could quiz Antares about Hebina and her true intentions. Of course, he couldn't know anything about the affair. Knowing Antares, he'd spread it around Gurao in less than an hour simply to create a sensation and earn him the spotlight as the first one who knew.

A sudden brush against his calf made him jolt upright. "Hey, what's with you, Jackie boy? Soup's too hot?" Antares cocked a questioning eyebrow at him while Jack tried his absolute best to recover from his faux pas. He cleared his throat and noticed that Hebina was grinning a little too cheekily for his liking. Why, the little witch! She had brushed the side of her boot alongside the line of his calf. _Playing footsie with me under the table? This is so unlike Hebina. She's so coquettish. It is not right that I like this side of her more and more._

The moment Jack settled back down and picked up his chopsticks, the sensation was back, this time with a vengeance. It held a certain amount of pressure and caressed all the way to his thigh, rubbing against the inner area that was a few dangerous inches away from his most sensitive region. He muffled his impending mewls by hurriedly slurping up his ramen noodles. Antares observed it all with amusement as he bit into an egg salad sandwich. "Gee, Jack, what's the hurry? Remember, pace yourself. Fifteen minutes or Dile shoves more food down your gullet."

The alien's voice sounded exceedingly far away for all blood had rushed to Jack's eardrums, blocking any ounce of sound. The toe of Hebina's boot was drawing teasing little circles along both inner thighs. All the while, she was nibbling at her donut, keeping a far too innocent smile on her face. As though she did not believe that the reason why he had grown flustered was because of her. She kept it on for a full torturous five minutes. Jack's hand would tremble just slightly as he sipped loudly from his coffee. Antares just kept staring at him with that confused and suspicious look on his face and Jack could only just shrug and smile sheepishly.

At last, Hebina relinquished her naughty booted foot and stood gracefully, the last of her donut in her mouth. As she pulverized it between her lovely white teeth, she apologized to both men that she had to leave earlier to meet up with her teammates. Something about Daijako suffering a serious perm problem and Kohebiko being unable to tame the emerald curls. The moment she retreated out of the dining hall, Jack's communicator buzzed. He flipped it open, having received a new message.

"Meet me in the hall closet at the very end of the corridor." A heart shaped emoticon followed the message and Jack could barely contain his entertainment. Shooting up off of his chair, he bolted out of the dining room after hurriedly chugging down the last of his coffee. Antares just stared on, scratching his blue head. "What's up with those two? They were actually...pleasant to one another."

Hebina was leaning against the wall of the tiny closet. A lone light bulb dangled overhead, caking the cramped space in an adequate glow. The door was forcefully pulled open and slammed shut behind him. The tightness of the little alcove left him no choice but to be up close and personal with the most devilish tease he had ever met. And she had all the gall in the world to smile pleasantly up at him when he entered.

"Why, Jack, are you okay? You seem a little…overheated," She had barely finished speaking when her horny lover lunged for her, pulling her in for a fiery, passionate kiss. His tongue was buried deep, his fangs gnashing at her lips. A strangled moan was ripped from her throat as she wrapped his arms around his neck. A loud thud echoed from behind her as her back collided with the smooth stonewalls. One bold, impatient hand gripped the waistband of her pants, tugging them down. _Little harlot, she went without panties!_

He didn't bother removing his gloves. One clawed, explorative finger slid up her damp inner thigh to tease the sticky entrance that lurked down south. Hebina released an animalistic squeal as he rubbed the tip of his finger against the engorged bead peeking out from the spongy, sodden folds. Unable to control his mounting desire, he pushed one of his digits into her. Hebina's eyes popped open as it curled and pumped and fondled around her most treasured jewel cavern. Another finger was added and her moans echoed loudly through the small quarters. The heat was unbearable and the scent of sex was thick as butter as it hung in the air. Sweat beaded both the racers' flushed and panting faces. A third finger and Hebina's body was wracked with endless sensations that caused her toes to curl inside her boots and her pupils to dilate. His fingers were slender, warm and strong. Coupled with the thick, smooth leather of his gloves, Hebina was certain she had never felt anything this pleasurable. His thumb penitently caressed her little bud, causing all her ecstasy to converge into overheated spires of flames that burned all through her. Without warning, she felt herself squirt all over his glove, practically soaking it through to his skin. Sliding down the wall, she was now a slippery, sweaty mass of female satisfaction, mewling pathetically.

Jack's teeth were tugging at her blouse, particularly at the area that encased her protruding nipples. He was sucking fervently on it. Hebina slid up her boneless, quivering fingers up his chest to his shoulders. After a few more heaving, deep breaths, she purred out weakly.

"You better keep those gloves on the next time we fuck." Jack's smirk quirked upwards and Hebina swore she was wet and ready almost instantly. "Is that another condition of our proposition?" Hebina leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up and show me your fangs."


	4. Come Swim in the River of Denial

Chapter 4

Come Swim in the River of Denial

"So, Hebina, I was thinking that during the graduation race we could pull the wool over that annoying Team Jet's eyes by appealing to their pathetic empathy? What do you say, sis?" Daijako, the tallest and slimmest of the space pirates chimed as her and her two loyal teammates gathered outside near a cluster of crimson roses. The beauty could almost rival Hebina in terms of looks what with her lustrous emerald waves and vermillion smile. Moreover, she was mostly all legs and had found the need to give many leering men the evil eye when they slobbered all over her lithe limbs clad in tiny white shorts. She wore a pink and purple, long sleeve blouse with the same swirly markings that Kohebiko and Hebina both had on their clothes. The uniform design of their outfits certainly emphasized the strong unity of the trio.

Kohebiko, the smallest and admittedly, most rotund of the girls was blonde, her hair tied neatly into a bun with a pink ribbon. The strawberry pink shade was apparent too in her long sleeved dress that ended in a pleated hem, drawn tight with a gold ribbon. She was literally the little kid in the group, ever bubbly and was now, with eyes shining, agreeing profusely with Daijako's plan. "That sounds like an awesome plan, Daijako! What do you think, sis?" Both girls had big, anticipatory grins on their faces, awaiting their leader's reply. However, when a full five minutes of silence passed, their expressions degenerated to questioning frowns.

"Uh, Hebina?" Daijako stared at the princess of space pirates, who was normally so controlled and intimidating, practically swooning near the rose bush. Gentle humming could be heard; emerging from Hebina's violet lips as she lackadaisically plucked a rose, twirling it in her fingers. The romantic scent of the blossom sent shivers through her body. It instantly evoked memories of Jack giving her the ride of her life in the cramped closet. Forget the coffee and donut she had for breakfast, he was what refreshed and energized her for the day. She never could have imagined Jack would be such a naughty little bat with the way he had demandingly shoved her forward till her ass rammed against his cock. Her humming graduated into a soft, sensual purr as she rubbed the rose petals intimately against her cheeks, nose and lips. With an air of serene unconsciousness, she caught one of the silky petals with her teeth and tugged it off, holding it out the corner of her mouth with a comically cheeky smile.

"Hebina!" Both of the space pirates screamed in unison, succeeding immensely in dragging their obviously high on narcotics leader out of her apparent acid trip. Hebina found the petal lodged tight in he throat and began coughing up her lung trying to remove it. "What!" She yelled back in furious response to being frightened out of her wits. Daijako had her arms crossed and Kohebiko stood with arms akimbo. Their twin expressions of suspicious curiosity prompted Hebina to erect stonewalls around her behavior.

"I just suggested a plan for the upcoming graduation race. We might as well start plotting as quickly as possible. And here you are, practically ravishing that flower," Daijako's slim finger pointed at the rose whose petals were now hang loosely. Hebina noted the petal she had been nibbling on was now on her lap. If she could blush any redder, she would. Pulling herself together, she donned her usual austere, confident and independent pose, hands on hips, back straight and severe pout. The incriminating blossom hadn't left her hands though and the heat coursing through her hadn't fully cooled down.

"I apologize, sisters. I…woke up in a very good mood today is all," It was an impossibly lame excuse and the way her teammates exchanged glances after hearing it signaled to Hebina that the issue was far from resolved. Drat. Daijako's lips pulled thin into a disbelieving frown. "You were never a morning person, Hebina. What's gotten you into this very good mood?" To put off answering that loaded question, Hebina started to pluck the crimson petals off of the very unfortunate rose, watching, preoccupied, as they drifted down to the grass down below. The petals were almost like how her emotions now felt. Before, they had been so neatly arranged, bathed in romantic perfume. Now, they were scattered and lost to the hard ground where they could easily be trampled on if she were not careful.

"Fiona had a lot of trouble with her hair today, that's what. Little rugrat was in the bathroom all morning, complaining and cursing about it. She's got quite the vocabulary for a naïve little twit," It was smoothly delivered and definitely believable. Her teammates knew that there was nothing that truly lightened Hebina's mood in the dreary morning that another person's misery, even if it was something extremely superficial. Still, Daijako didn't buy it. She smacked her lips, as she looked Hebina over. For once, the space pirate felt totally self-conscious, as though a microscope was examining her.

"If it were that, you'd be gloating about it to us long ago and laughing evilly about. Now however, you've got the dreamiest expression on your face and twiddling a rose in your hands," Hebina's magenta eyes fell downwards and confirmed Daijako's accusations. Even though she had completely decapitated the poor plant, she was still idly fondling it as though it was the most precious gem in the world. Drat it. Drat it all. Kohebiko leaned far too close for anyone's comfort and peered directly into Hebina's pupils. The latter resisted the urge to swallow. She showed no fear to anyone, much less her loyal crew who never questioned her but were right now very suspicious of her lack of honesty. Daijako and Kohebiko were the only two people she would never deceive; their faithfulness throughout their days of piracy had deserved unfailing honesty. However, she could never reveal her secret tryst to them. _They'll think I've gone mad. Jack's never was my type and if I just told them, I've been sleeping with him; they'll never respect my good judgment ever again and probably start questioning my sanity! Best keep mum about it. It's not really lying, it's just omission. _

"Ohhh," Kohebiko drawled out with all the pride of a little girl who finally learnt a very dirty secret about her closest friends. Hebina finally did swallow. _Oh no! Despite her childishness, Kohebiko is ever so perceptive! Keep calm, Hebina! Keep very calm! This is not being calm! _"You're in love!" The overweight, cutesy pirate shoved a triumphant finger in Hebina's quickly flushing face. Daijako released a loud, almost grating laugh after that declaration. "Is that it? That's why our lady is behaving so strangely? You know, sis, you could have just told us. We would never judge you."

_If you girls knew who the guy was, you would. Wait, Kohebiko said "in love"? I'm so definitely, certainly, absolutely, with no doubts and completely NOT in love with Jack! Okay, so I look a little drugged and dazed, like I just discovered a gem more precious than a diamond. But that's just the dopamine and endorphins from sex! Nothing more! _"And I know just who it is!" The tiny, corpulent pirate's outburst brought Hebina's fear all to the forefront. _Please don't say Jack. Dradd, Antares, Taiga or even Kraken! Just NOT JACK!_

"It's Ryu, isn't it? I knew you liked him the moment you saw how powerful he was," _I actually forgot about the invincible Ryu and his amazing machine! Wow, has Jack affected me that much? Before he and I started fooling around, I've been preoccupied daily with being on Ryu's team. Now though…all I can think about is Jack. This isn't a good sign. _Hebina heaved a sigh of relief that her teammates had guessed incorrectly yet reasonably. It was no secret that the space pirate was infatuated, well initially anyways, with the tall, muscular and scarred Ryu, a devastatingly powerful racer who showed not even an ounce of mercy. It was this sadistic, menacing streak of his that had attracted Hebina but lately, she'd began to realize that one didn't have to look bad to be bad. Moreover, Ryu didn't and never gave her even a speckle of attention. He was either too busy mocking Dradd, a longtime foe or creepily cornering Shiro, the blonde famed lone wolf of Gurao. Hebina was not a woman to give attention and never receive it. She valued herself far more than that.

"Yes," She faltered slightly but still kept a cool edge to her voice as always. "He is after all the famed invincible racer of Gurao. You girls know how I just love a man with power." _What you girls don't know is that I'm starting to love guys who have power but don't look like they do at first. Goodness, Jack may be on the slender side but he's built like a brick house. All those tight muscles, strong and forceful. Mmm, wonder what he's up to now. _Daijako and Kohebiko, obviously thinking Hebina was salivating over the handsome, treacherous racer, Ryu, were now very pacified and shot her twin smirks. "Well, sis, we could always help set you up."

"That won't be necessary!" She nearly shouted, startling them both and causing them to eye in her confusion. Hebina cleared her throat and assumed a commanding, ice queen air. "I mean I don't want Ryu to think I'm easy. I want him to want me. You girls will just have to let me handle it myself. " That certainly answered the unasked questions and, Hebina thanked her stars, both the girls turned their attention back to race now that their leader was fully conscious and forced back to reality.

_Good, the girls think the guy is Ryu. Thinking back, it really should have been Ryu that caught my attention, not Jack. Then again, Ryu treats me like I'm cold fish and Jack considers me a precious jewel. He looks at me with respect, almost worship during sex. _Hebina's heart started giving stubborn flutters. _I must say, it's nice having a man actually treat me as more than a hot body and a pretty face. Of course, this can't possibly be love. Jack's made it pretty clear my reputation disdains him. He's in for the sex and my companionship. There is no relationship here, just a simple understanding between friends. Yes, that is all. _

"What are you thinking, hmm? You seem rather preoccupied," Jack purred against her ear, which was in the shape of a drooping point. He punctuated this by licking a trail around the earlobe. Hebina shuddered beneath him. They had snuck away after some trial laps on the racetrack; Coach Dile was adamant that they had practice races before their free time. Their current location for some more criminally good fun was his room. Hebina envied its size and his canopied large bed. Her envy graduated to satisfaction when Jack applied his mouth on her in very inventive ways as she enjoyed the sheets of said bed. Being naked save for her boots, which Jack insisted she kept on as they provided, as much fetishistic appeal as his gloves, with him around was such a wonderful distraction. She desperately needed it. Though she was certain Daijako and Kohebiko would not question her feelings anymore, it did sting her to know that she had deceived her most loyal crew.

She let out a small moan of pleasure as Jack's lips traveled from her neck, down the slight curve of her back, pausing deliberately above her buttocks. On her knees, facing away from him, this was such a naughty position. It aroused her just at the thought of him taking her in such a manner. His gloved hands snaked in front of her and fondled lightly with her nipples. A sweet moan left her violet lips.

"Nothing," She answered with as much lightheartedness as she could muster. It wasn't an easy feat given the sensations he was stirring within her. The moment the word slipped out of her lips, he pulled away and she turned, bereft and confused. He stared deeply into her eyes. It was a most probing stare, one a trained investigator would give when he wanted to scrutinize after catching a lie. It wasn't a total lie. Hebina just didn't want to discuss anything when they were enjoying themselves.

"Come on. We're being very intimate and you did say we could talk," He reminded lightly. _Thinking about your future plans, Hebina? Are you planning to cheat during the Graduation races? _The space pirate turned with an obstinate huff before turning over on her back and lying down like a veritable goddess. Her hands were folded under her neck as she laid stretched out, breasts full and far too distracting. "Yes, we can talk. But I never said I'd tell you everything that's on my mind. It's not important, Jack. Please, just drop it." Jack didn't want to drop it. Certainly the sex was good. Why, the sex was incredible but damn it, he wasn't in it just for that. He needed information. He opened his mouth ready to protest but that his eyes followed Hebina's fingers. She had dipped them low, down, between her silken thighs to explore her honeyed cavern. Instantly any words he was about to spew died on his lips as all saliva evaporated from his mouth. Her magenta eyes met his in an intense, electrifying gaze. _Damn her. Fine, I'll play your game, Hebina. But I will find out what you're planning. _

With that in mind, he clambered towards and, to her greatest relief, decided to finish what he had started.

Jack was aching. He wasn't aching from frustration but from the delicious aftermaths of sex. He could barely keep a smile off his face as his armor pressed and highlighted bruises and bite marks left on his shoulders. His crotch felt warm against the spandex of his suit. He hadn't been this sore in ages. He couldn't lie; it was a wonderful sensation. However, he had to keep his head. As much as he would love to dwell on the high of his intimacies with Hebina, he had to contact base. Before he could though, his communicator was already beeping from a call. It was Tobe. Jack smiled.

Tobe was Jack's close friend ever since he joined the force. Tobe was a talking housefly that manned a large planet-cum-junkyard where any spare part could find to fix any ship. He was also a master mechanic and handyman, repairing even the most out of date and out of shape ships to be as good as new. He could be quite infuriating though since he always liked a chance to tease Jack.

"Hey, Tobe, it's safe to say I'm finally in Hebina's circle," He proudly announced though to be honest he had no idea how to explain how far in the circle he was. Tobe made an approving grunt on the other side. "Wonderful, Jack," He crowed in his rather crass Russian accent. "So tell me how did you finally get the lovely lady to stop running away?" _Oh boy, how am I to tell him?_

"Uh, yeah…well…I was just my usual charming self," Jack chuckled nervously, instinctively scratching the back of his head, as was a habit for him when he got hot under the collar. Tobe snorted. "You being charming is like me being attractive. Come on. Tell me really. Hebina was a tough nut to crack from the start. How'd you do it? I'm your friend, Jack since the beginning. Let an old friend in on it." Jack let out a heaving sigh. Tobe really was one of his closest friends and he always updated him on his investigations. Besides, just how horrible could his reaction be? "I…started sleeping with Hebina."

"YOU STARTED SLEEPING WITH WHO!" Jack very nearly dropped the communicator to the floor at Tobe's loud, obviously shocked exclamation. He was suddenly extremely happy that Tobe lived alone on that junkyard. He was sure anyone within a fifty-mile radius of the housefly could go deaf from such an outburst. Before his own, more sensitive ears could stop ringing, Tobe launched into the most lecturing tirade.

"Jack! What are you doing! When I said get closer with the enemy, it didn't mean you should start jumping into her panties!" He bellowed, making Jack visibly wince. Well, this was going very well. He didn't expect Tobe to be applauding this unorthodox method of investigating but the damn housefly didn't need to bust his balls about it. Inhaling deeply to prepare his rebuttal, Jack quickly and concisely explained the "arrangement" Hebina and him made, the events that led to it and the profits that would be yielded from such an event. Tobe did not say anything for a few tense minutes before sighing deeply.

"Jack, look, you're a good boy. A good friend. A great member on the force," Jack raised an eyebrow at such a nice and yet rather loaded statement. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Yes, you may think this will work and it's all fun and games…but wait till your heart gets into it." Jack scoffed loudly. What a ludicrous notion! As if he would actually harbor deeper feelings for Hebina. She was just prey and he was the predator. It didn't matter that her laugh sent shivers down his spine, that her smile made him blush to the tips of his ears and that the best part of sex was really watching her sleep after because she just looked so angelic. _Fuck. _He stifled a groan. No. He was definitely not in love. Besides, no one fell in love after having sex. That was illogical and irrational. Sure you felt like a million bucks but you weren't going to suddenly want to get married and all that.

"Jack, it's been a while, I know, for you since you last had a nice lass in your bed but think of the consequences, boy," Tobe's voice rang with the deepest, sincerest concern. "She's a right beauty and from the description you gave me, is pretty sharp and feisty. It isn't difficult falling for such a woman. So you best keep your head and make sure you know what exactly you're getting into." Jack let out a grunt as a feeble reply. He really appreciated his friend's worry but it was just too far-fetched. He wasn't going to fall in love with Hebina.

Even though she made him feel so important and confident unlike everything else in his solitary life. She brought him to life with just a kiss, a smirk or even the glint in her eyes. It was difficult to hide his anticipation at their latest encounter. _This is ridiculous. We've only slept with each other a few times. It's just our hormones and, well, sex droughts. _Then why? Why was it so tempting and exciting when he thought back about seeing her again?

Jack couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear ripple through him as he realized that, even though she may not be in the mood, it would be really, really great to see her again. Perhaps Tobe's crazy notions could have some truth to them after all. Maybe he was getting into deep.

_Ugh, this is stupid. I need to focus. This isn't about love. This is about getting information and learning more about Hebina. It has nothing, nothing, NOTHING to do with how I feel. Because I feel nothing. Nothing!_

Hebina wondered why all of a sudden Jack was the one that was preoccupied when they snuck off to make out in a secluded corner of the school.


End file.
